mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Prepare (Map Game)
It's 1700, the colonial era hits a kick start, everyone is aiming for land in the new world, how much is yours? prepare! Rules #Game starts when 8 people sign up #One country per person #Must be plausible #Turn is one year. #Game is archived every 20 years. #Game ends 2013, or when everybody stops playing #No Nukes, it's early modern times! #You control your colonies #One turn, per day. #complaints go on talk page! Moderators Mod: The old baby (talk) 23:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Mapmaker: Whipsnade (talk) 01:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Nations *Spanish Empire: The old baby (talk) 23:41, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *British Empire: Whipsnade (talk) 01:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) *French Empire: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 02:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) *Portuguese Empire: Centurion (talk) 06:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Holy Roman Empire *Dutch Empire *Tsardom of Russia: Local (talk) *Swedish Empire: Rdv65 (talk) 00:38, July 26, 2013 (UTC) *Ottoman Empire *Qing Dynasty: Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 07:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Mali Empire *Axium *Buganda *Kongo Kingdom *Papal States *Saxony *Venice *Naples *Sardinia *Kingdom of Dahomey *Ethiopia *Kongo Empire The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) *Nkore *Dafur *Siam *Annam *Khmer Empire *Shogunate of Japan - Kogasa *Ryukyu Kingdom 16:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *Korea (Joseon Dynasty) *Mughal Empire:Warman555 *Sirmur *Denmark–Norway *Hungary *Mantua 16:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *Modena *Parma 16:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *Sicily *Swiss Confederation *Tuscany *United Provinces of the Netherlands *Morocco *Safavid Dynasty Violently Calm (talk) 01:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) *The Golden Horde *Duchy of Prussia *Persia *Milan *Monaco *Andorra *San Marino *Venice *Delhi Sultanate **Your posting lays bare the truth! *Free Irish Kingdom: DannytheKing If you want to play a nation missed off the list, you can add it. ''Algorithm *State of Economy: +10 (Flourishing), +7.5 (Okay), +5 (Mild), +2.5 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing) *Many or major defences and fortified places: + 10 *War Weariness: -5 Every turn while in war, after the first turn *Technology: 0-10; with 0 being the worst, 5 being normal and 10 being ahead of time. *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent. *Morale: -10 In face of larger army, - 20 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 10 and defender + gains 10. *Storming in to a desert or jungle the, attacker - 10 and + defender gains 10. *Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender - 10 for Strategic arms or +5 and -5 for tactical arms. +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit *Every nation militarily helping with their side= +1 *Religious, ethnic and cultural war motives = + 5 to the attacker. *Economic war motives = + 2 to the attacker. *Tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Armed expansion in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 *Life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 10,000 (i.e, 1,000,000 =100 pints) *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. *Do this for every turn your warring in. Base map 'Map usage rules ''' A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "image success:" #Always copy the full-size version of the map to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colours. #Try to make one for each year. #Coloured circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as on Wikipedia to get inspiration. Present game map . Game Category:Prepare(Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:Preperations Category:Medieval Map Games